The Unexpected
by Bellababe9712
Summary: Not done. Doesnt follow OotP so if you read it, like it and want more let me know. But it sux.


Name:  
  
Author: Bellababe9712  
  
Email: cbcool9712@msn.com  
  
Summary: (This is my first Fanfiction so I suck at summaries, sorry.)Harry,  
  
Hermione, and Ron go through their strangest year at Hogwarts. Harry meets with Voldemort again, will this be the end for Harry? Do his best friends become his enemies? Do his enemies become his friends? Read and Review Thanks.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I'd die of happiness. then I wouldn't have written this, lol.  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
It was the end of the sixth year at Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry Potter was sleeping blissfully in his bed, in his new home with Sirius. (Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Dumbledore helped Sirius explain his side of the story to the ministry of magic. They explained that  
  
Sirius didn't kill Harry's parents, and they caught Peter Pettigrew.) Then suddenly Harry woke up with a sharp pain and jerky spasm.  
  
"Bloody Hell!?" Harry murmured to himself, rubbing his scar on his forehead. Harry had several new and improved changes now. He was handsome and very burly. His face was very sexy, even with his glasses! (Most girls thought they made him even more hott!!) Harry and Cho were the "cutest couple" until Harry found Cho and Ron in bed, snogging wildly!  
  
Harry dazed out of his reverie when he heard Sirius's thunderous snore, it reminded Harry of his cousin Dudley. Dudley's parents are Harry's  
  
only living relatives, besides Sirius, that happens to be his snotty Aunt and bully-like Uncle. He used to live with them until Sirius got a house, and let Harry live with him. Harry checked his watch which showed him it was 3:26AM, and decided he should go back to sleep.  
  
All Harry could see then was a small musty area, like an extra warm attic. A desk in the corner was noticeably visible to Harry. Harry wandered  
  
over to it, slowly with caution. Moving papers around, on top of the desk, he found the Daily Profit, a wizard newspaper. An article caught Harry's attention that it said, Newly Wedded Potters!!  
  
Harry gasped as he read the article, stating:  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Potter were just married at the  
church,  
Tumbrly, where Harry's parents had gotten married. Mrs.  
Potter is so lucky to have married famous Harry Potter! Before  
they were married, Harry and Hermione were best friends and  
attended Hogwarts, school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ron  
Weasley was the Best Man, and his sister Ginny was the  
Maid of Honor.  
  
And of course, after the wedding we just had to  
interview  
Hermione! "I am so very happy Harry is my husband! I love  
him with all my heart! Oh, Harry also wanted me to say that  
we're trying to have a baby boy!!" After the interview...  
  
Harry woke up again completely confused. "Hermione as Mrs. Potter? Wanting a baby boy? Dear gods, what is my conscience telling me?" Harry thought to himself. Then even though Harry seemed very alert, his thoughts transformed back into dreams in a deep sleep.  
  
Eight hours later, Harry awoke, this time peacefully. The room had a delightful aroma, as if a gourmet breakfast was downstairs. Sirius came up to Harry's bedroom and knocked on the door a few times. "Rise and shine Harry!" Sirius bellowed loudly, almost everyone in London must have heard.  
  
"Okay," Harry replied half awake.  
  
"Well, when you're fully awake come down, because breakfast is almost ready!" Sirius hollered to Harry and he went back downstairs. Harry then raced around his room looking for the things he needed to get ready, then got changed, and ran downstairs to the breakfast table. He then helped Sirius set the table. When they finally sat down to eat Sirius broke the silence.  
  
"How did you sleep, Harry?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Okay, I guess. I had the strangest dream though," Harry replied.  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Sirius asked, in the way he thought Harry wouldn't be pressured in saying if he didn't want to.  
  
"I- I rather not, besides I only remember parts of it," Harry lied. He knew exactly everything that happened, but he thought that this would be an awkward situation talking about it with his godfather he had lived with for only a week. Then he had a thought of what he would want to do. "Sirius? Can Ron and Hermione come and visit, because you know how they let me stay with them because-" Harry was interrupted.  
  
"Say no more, I would love to have them visit, you can decided how long I wont mind if they stay the rest of the summer!" Sirius laughed. Then Harry thanked Sirius, ran up stairs, went to his new and refurbished desk. He grabbed two sheets of parchment and his ink bottle and quill, and began writing to Ron.  
  
Dear Ron,  
  
I asked Sirius and he said you and Hermione are allowed to stay for a visit, I'm not sure on how long, three weeks sound okay, I guess. I'd like to have you two stay because you guys always let me stay at your houses when I lived, miserably, with the Dursley's. Reply back soon!  
  
Harry  
  
Harry then reached for Hedwig, who was peacefully sleeping (A/N: owls are nocturnal), and startled her as she let out a loud 'HOOT'. Harry replied very sorrowful, "Sorry Hedwig, bring this to Ron and then you can sleep more after Hermione's letter is sent, too." Then without any complaints Hedwig waited as Harry tied the letter to her leg. She then got a sip of water, and went out of the window. Harry took out the second piece of parchment and began writing to Hermione.  
  
Dear Hermione,  
  
Sirius said that you and Ron could come over, for all the times I was allowed to stay at your house and Ron's house when I lived with the Dursleys. Oh, I was wondering I you read a lot about dreams? If you have bring the books that have them, if you can come. Sirius said any amount of time is fine, 3 or 4 weeks is okay with me, reply soon.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry reached for Hedwig's cage then remembered that she was out delivering his letter to Ron. As he waited, an owl came onto Harry's windowsill, surprisingly it wasn't Hedwig but Errol. Errol went up to Harry  
  
and Harry took the parchment that was on its right leg that it was sticking out, strangely it looked like Errol was hiding something, but Harry didn't notice. Harry opened the letter and it said,  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
It's Ginny by the way. I really needed to tell someone, and I figured I could really trust you, well, I don't know how to say this but, I'm going out with, --er- - Draco Malfoy.  
  
"DRACO MALFOY?" Harry yelled as he read his least favorite classmate's name.  
  
Oh, I Know what you thinking but don't. You see Harry, he's been helping me with my life and how I fit in it. It all started when I went to visit Fred and George at their shop, I went and visited then went out for some lunch by myself, I also secretly went to visit Dean, My OLD boyfriend, at The Leaky Cauldron, he said he wanted to tell me something. So I went and... He... He broke up with me!! He told my he couldn't lie any more and he told me that he was cheating on me with Lavender!! (Ron's gonna kill him when he finds out) Then Dean left and I sat down on a nearby bench, then Malfoy, of all the people, sat next to me and asked me, "Weasley what's making you look so glum, normally you look too happy with Potter and that Weasley brother of yours?" All I could say was, "I was being cheated on, by Dean, that bastard!" We were just sitting there, when a tear went down my cheek, unnoticeable to me, then Draco wiped it away! I didn't know what I was thinking when I preformed my next action. I didn't even realize what I was doing until I stopped crying and regretfully unwrapped my arms from his neck. I immediately apologized and but he silenced it with a great snog. We had a snog fest, just there, in Hogsmead with everyone watching, little did I know that he could apparate, and he did so right into his bedroom!!  
  
Harry read that line over an over wishing it would go away, right in his bedroom? Oh Gods Malfoy your toast! Harry didn't want to continue, but Ginny knew Harry oh too well...  
  
Harry, Harry Breathe!! Oh, Gods no, trust me, I'm not stupid! Once we got there and I realized where we were I stopped snogging. He wanted more, but I couldn't do this, more than couldn't. shouldn't, won't, I had to get out of there but I was stuck, but Draco reassured me, "Don't worry Ginny, I won't hurt you. Let's go back to Hogsmead," and we did. Oh yeah, Please don't tell Ron, he doesn't know yet.  
  
Love,  
  
Ginny  
  
After he finished Ginny's letter, Harry realized that there was another piece of parchment tied to Errol's left leg. Errol was at Hedwig's water bowl, taking a break, he was given strict orders from Ginny not to let Harry read that other piece of parchment, but Errol didn't hear or see Harry sneak up to him. So as Harry grabbed the letter, Errol hooted wildly in surprise, while Harry gently strangled Errol out of reach of the letter.  
  
Written on the letter was, 'To Draco, My Love.' "Figures," Harry muttered under his breath. He knew he should be happy for Ginny, inside Harry although he didn't know it, he was jealous, it was Ginny who broke up with Harry. As Harry thought about it he had a reverie of the beginning of the sixth year, ~*~ FlAsHbAcK~*~  
  
"Hiya Harry!" Ron greeted Harry as he joined Harry in their 'Special' compartment. "Where's Hermione? She's not one to be late."  
  
"I dunno," Harry said as he looked outside the compartment door, so did Ron. "Oh, look there behind Neville, see?"  
  
"Oh, yeah I see her now," Ron said oddly, as he eyed Hermione and her new features. Harry did too, but not as obviously.  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Harry said. Ron looked at Harry as if he was Voldemort  
  
because he thought Harry was going to say something that Ron would say but couldn't because he didn't tell anyone about his rating of someone secret. Harry continued, "Did she pack her whole damn room?" Harry laughed at the thought as both Harry and Ron got up to help their friend.  
  
"Hey Ron, Harry," 'Bloody Merlin, look at them there so hott! Wait Hermione! These are you friends, stop thinking sick things!' Hermione usually listened to her good side, but this year so might not. (A/N: o0o0o- lol!) "Thanks if I pull this damn trunk anymore my arms will fall off!" they all laughed at her sarcasm.  
  
Soon they were all settled in their cozy compartment and began a usual conversation, just as Draco Malfoy opened their compartment doors and spat, "Excuse me but Potter here has some new news I think he should know. You two can pitifully look at disgust at each other as I talk, that'll keep you amused for the time being."  
  
"No Malfoy, why can't you tell me right here," Harry said showing he had no sign of curiosity.  
  
"We have to talk without Ms. Mudblood and Mr. Flamers here," Draco said, keeping his eyes on Harry. Hermione opened her mouth to say something, just as Ron began turning red, but they were both cut off as Harry answered Draco.  
  
Harry sighed, "Fine, I'll be right back Hermione, okay Ron?"  
  
"Sure," the said at exactly the same time. Then they looked at each other smirked and began talking like nothing happened.  
  
Draco dragged Harry to Draco's emptied compartment, when Harry broke the scary silence, "what do you want, Malfoy? Hurry because I don't have hours to waist on you."  
  
"Smart-mouth this year, eh Potter? Well for your information, I don't  
  
take orders from anyone, not one person, so I think I'll take my time."  
  
'Oh boy, what did I do now?' Harry asked himself. Draco paused to examine Harry PotHead, "The-boy-that-always-lives," and thought if he should really tell "The-Great-undying-Potty-boy," about his fathers evil plans. Then remembered how much he was tortured by his father, and how Potter saved his mum from death.  
  
'Dammit,' Draco muttered to himself, "Okay Mr. PotHead, I overheard my father and whoever he was talking to on the tremwath, (A/N: a made up word for some thing like the telephone and TV together, if you want a description e-mail me! (Pronounced: Tré-mm-whá-th (I think))), and he said he put his secret plans in this diary," Draco said as he pulled out a small navy blue leather booklet from his pocket.  
  
"What's the catch?" Harry said, remembering the diary of Tom Marvolo Riddle that Lucius gave Ginny and the leaky cauldron his second year. Harry became cautious about who he trusted over the years because of what happened that year.  
  
"I just had to tell you because of what you did for my mother"  
  
"But why do I have to have it, why can't you stop your father?"  
  
"Because the plots against you and you have to speak Parseltongue to open it, my father got the gift from Voldemort," Draco said, remembering that day. It was the same day his father planned on putting the Dark Mark on him. Draco was able to escape, but his father put his anger against his mother and nearly killed her. He cursed her so much that when Harry was called to help her she had just about one breath left in her. His parents are divorced and her mother has some protection on her from Lucius, but he didn't care. His father wasn't put in  
  
jail because he couldn't be found. Voldemort and him are in hiding, but  
  
that won't be for long.  
  
Harry had a feeling this was a trap, but Draco looked serious. He took the book from Draco's outstretched hand, and began walking away towards his compartment.  
  
"Aren't you going to say thank you," Draco said and cleared his throat, "Harry?"  
  
'Did Malfoy just call me by my first name? Now I know he's serious! And he said it without disgust,' Harry thought. Harry turned around to face  
  
Draco. "Thanks Mal-I mean, Draco, Thanks a lot." Harry turned towards his compartment then back to Draco to have the last word, "And if this is a joke, you better kiss your ass good-bye because you don't want to know what'll happen after I hex it! But thanks, friend." Harry smiled to himself, he was amazed when he saw some wide-eyed first years gawk at him and cringe. He chuckled slightly but he stopped as he opened his compartment to find something unexpected.  
  
Authors Notes!!  
  
Hey! If you have any complaints, suggestions, ideas, topics, plots, or anything e-mail me. Don't flame if you don't like the story, just give me a break! I'm only 12!! Read and Review!! Thanks! I also wrote this before the 5th book, but since it doesn't follow it I'm not going to continue unless someone asks (someone who isn't my friend). But in case you're wondering I'm going to write a new story!!  
  
*~*Bellababe9712*~*  
  
P.S. How do you make bolds and italics?? Please e-mail me... cbcool9712@msn.com 


End file.
